


Sights Unseen: Within The Serpent's Grasp

by aadarshinah



Series: Sights Unseen [11]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e22 Within the Serpent's Grasp, Friendship, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moment's from SG1's "Within The Serpent's Grasp"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sights Unseen: Within The Serpent's Grasp

**Author's Note:**

> As part of my Great SyFy Rewatch, I'm writing a drabble for each (or most) episode of SG1 as I watch them. Lots of background, lots of head!canons, with eventual aim toward Sam/Jack. It's also sort of distant, distant background to my Ancient!John series, but reading one is not requisite for the other - although this will serve as an expansion of what occurs in "Fratris Filii".
> 
> In Media Res.

8 **April, 1998 – Ha’tak of Warmaster Klorel, In Transit, Milky Way**

 

“I’m sorry, Sam,” he whispers as quietly as he dares, hiding behind a stack of shipping crates as they wait for the troop movements in the hallway to clear.

Casting him a brief, confused, look, “Sorry for what?” she asks. Most of her attention is on wiring the next lot of C4 for detonation and Daniel should probably leave her to it, but he’s got to get this off his chest and now might be the last chance he has.

“For all of this. I should have listened to you and Jack. Maybe if we’d found a way to make Senator Kinsey believe the warning without letting him know where I got it, we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“He was never going to listen to us, Daniel. You heard him. His mind was made up at the beginning. The only thing that would have changed his mind would have been if the goa’uld had landed right on top of us in the middle of the hearing, and chances are fifty-fifty he would have called it a stunt to justify our existence before taking a staff blast to the chest.”

“Yeah, well, I still feel bad about it.”

“Well you were right. Apophis _is_ coming. Now at least we have a chance of stopping him before he wipes out everyone on Earth.”

Drolly, “Yes, but now _we’re_ the ones who’re going to die, so forgive me if I feel the need to apologize for that.”

“Daniel,” Sam says, actually sparing a glance from her worth with the C4 to give him an earnest look, “if you’d been wrong, Colonel O’Neill and I would’ve been looking at a one-way trip to Leavenworth and Miramar respectively. Safe to say, I’d rather die facing down the enemy than end up in a place like that.”

“Yours is a happy nature,” he snorts. Then, soberly, “But, really, Sam. You’ve been like a sister to me. I’m sorry it’s going to end like this.”

“You guys have been like family to me too.”

Unable to help himself, he asks, “Even Jack?”

“Even the Colonel,” she agrees, grinning as she passes him a stack of primed C4. “I think the coast is clear. Let’s get going. I want to see if we can’t find a power relay to put these things on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Two in as many days - I'm startled too. 
> 
> Additionally: Leavenworth is the max security military prison for males of all branches, in Kansas. Miramar is the all-levels one for women in all branches (and a tier two Navy male) facility in California.


End file.
